Shower
by Phoenix122333
Summary: Percy discovers an unexpected application for his powers, one that he's unable to turn off. Jason is sent to see why the Son of Poseidon is having a mental breakdown, and more than one secret is revealed. Yaoi. Implied PercyxNico and JasonxLeo


Percy Jackson was having a mental breakdown.

If you were to ask him, he would have said everything was fine. He was a demigod; everything was _always _fine. However, if you just took the time to just study him one day, you'd notice the signs. His eyes were constantly flickering to lock gazes with empty patches of air, his smile seemed just a tad bit strained, and every so often his eye would develop a twitch. And the worst part was, it seemed completely random and unconnected to everything else. The rest of the crew was worried.

At the moment, the Son of Poseidon was in his room reading. The book was in Ancient Greek, which of course negated his dyslexia, and it detailed all known facts about demigod powers. He was engrossed in the book, so much so that when Jason knocked on the door he didn't even glance up. "Come in!", he called, flashing the Son of Jupiter a grin before returning to his book.

"Hey there, flying bug zapper. What's up?", he asked, his eyes still scanning the pages, and Jason bit his lip before saying frankly, "Perce, the crew's worried about you. These last couple of days you've been really distracted. You randomly stare off into space, you've, ah, developed a nervous tic, and now you're rocking back and forth while you read.". Percy blinked and directed his attention to himself.

So he was.

"It's worrying, and a little bit creepy, so we wanna know if anything's wrong.", Jason concluded, worried himself, but he was barely acknowledged by Percy. The boy had gone back to his book.

"Okay, that's just rude.", Jason groused in annoyance, stepping forward and plucking the book out of his hands, "What are you even reading about that's so interesting, anyways?". "Blocking my powers out.", he snapped, taking a swipe at the book, but Jason held it out of reach and asked incredulously, "Why?!".

The slightly-insane demigod blushed, averting his eyes and biting his lip. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about.", he assured unconvincingly, making another grab for the book, but Jason put it behind his back. "I think I do need to worry, because obviously it's something that's making you tear your hair out. C'mon Perce, we're worried.", he implored, and with the worry and concern shining in his eyes, Percy felt his resistance crumbling.

"Fine. I...I can, uh...", Percy began awkwardly, then sighed in annoyance and continued, "I can sorta kinda...", quieting down to a mumble halfway through. "Pardon?", Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, and Percy huffed before repeating hesitantly, "I can sorta kinda...", but once again it was lost to mumbling. "Speak up, Jackson!", Jason ordered, annoyed, and though he wasn't praetor anymore his voice still held authority.

"I can sense when you guys shower, okay?!", he barked in embarrassment, color flooding his cheeks as Jason stared. "I can feel the water running, through the pipes and falling through the air and d-down your b-bodies...", Percy stuttered, blushing furiously as Jason began snickering. "C-can you now?", he got out through his laughs, making Percy blush even more. "Yes, I can. And you wouldn't be laughing if it was you.", he said hotly.

"Pretty sure I would.", Jason said with a grin, but with a glare Percy explained further, "The water makes outlines of you guys. It's like having silhouettes acting everything you do in there.". Jason's expression promptly turned to one of surprised embarrassment, and Percy yelled triumphantly, "Exactly!".

"Can't you just...I dunno, ignore us? Read a book, play a video game?", Jason asked with a blush, sounding sort of desperate, and Percy admitted, "Sometimes, but then it'll flicker across my mind and I won't be able to distract myself again.". "Great. Now I'm gonna be self-conscious in the _shower_.", Jason moaned, sitting down on Percy's bed and burying his face in his hands, and with a quick glance at the door Percy consoled, "At least it's not Leo that can sense it.".

Jason's head shot up, staring at Percy in mortification before he groaned and flopped onto his back. "You can hear that? Like, through the vibrations of the water or something?", he asked in a resigned sounding voice, but Percy shook his head and said matter-of-factly, "_We_ can hear that through the thin walls.". Jason groaned even louder and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Suddenly Percy stiffened, then flopped back next to Jason. "Great.", he moaned, "Someone's turning on the shower.". Jason felt his lips quirk, but he forced the smile back and asked, "Is it really _that _horrible? I mean sure, you know more about us than you ever wanted to, but you'll get used to it. Like, 'oh, Leo's taking a shower. Good to know'.".

"Most of you, yeah.", Percy agreed, turning his head to look at Jason slightly as he admitted in embarrassment, "But there's...a certain person...".

"You mean your 'Italian Stallion'?", Jason asked with a smirk, and at Percy's gaping look he advised, "Perhaps you should put a lock on your book.". Percy flushed and smacked Jason on the arm, protesting, "That's private!". "So're the things you draw.", Jason said airily, "I mean really. What would Nico say if he saw how you draw him?". "Probably something along the lines of 'KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE'!", Percy said sadly.

Then suddenly his eyes flickered closed as he shuddered, letting out a sort of small whimper. Jason stared at him in concern and slight embarrassment as the Son of Poseidon regained his wits, explaining to Jason in a slightly rough voice, "It's Nico taking a shower.". "So?", he asked in slight confusion, and Percy twitched a bit.

"_So_, every drop of water in that bathroom is an extension of my senses! It's like having a thousand fingertips running down his body but not being allowed to touch!", he explained hotly, glancing every few seconds in the direction of the bathroom, but when Jason still looked skeptical he explained further, "Imagine having Leo sprawled out right in front of you and not being allowed to even _look_.".

"Oh dear Gods, you poor boy.", Jason sympathized loudly in sudden understanding, reaching out and pulling Percy to his chest as if to protect him from his own powers. Percy merely raised an eyebrow and gently extracted himself from the son of Jupiter's grip, smiling slightly at his teasing grin.

"What's wrong!?", Annabeth demanded as she burst into the room, stopping in confusion as she saw only a completely calm Percy and Jason. "Everything's fine, Annabeth. Percy's just antsy over his powers.", Jason explained smoothly, tactfully keeping Percy's attraction to Nico out, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Finally realized he can sense us in the shower, did he?", Annabeth asked, trying to hold herself back from laughing, but she was unable to at Percy's flabbergasted expression. "How do _you_ know about it?", Jason inquired curiously, and with a wide grin she admitted, "Mom asked me to record his reaction.".

"Yeah, well, that's not all. There's a certain person that gets to him more than the others...", Jason hinted, flinching back as Percy smacked him on the arm. Annabeth looked confused for all of half a second before understanding flashed smugly across her face.

"You mean his 'Italian stallion'?", she asked with a snicker, and once again burst out laughing at Percy's mortified expression. "How do you know about _that_?!", the poor boy demanded in a high, hysterical voice, and Annabeth advised conversationally, "You should hide that book of yours better.".

Percy fumed, twitching slightly.

"Something happening? I could sense the feelings of bloodlust from the crow's nest.", Frank explained from the door, and at Annabeth's furious expression added hastily, "I got Piper to cover for me 'til I get back.". Annabeth calmed considerably.

"Percy can sense us in the shower and is getting all worked up about a certain person he can't ignore.", Jason explained shortly, but before Percy could add anything, Frank asked in amusement, "You mean his 'Italian stallion'?".

"_Does _everyone_ know about that_?!", Percy exploded angrily, but Frank merely shrugged and explained, "I dunno about them, but my stepmom is Aphrodite. Dad sometimes lets a few things slip when he's arguing with himself.".

Percy twitched at this news, asking in a voice full of barely-controlled anger, "Do they _usually _argue about me?", and Frank, ironically oblivious to Percy's near-warlike state of mind, replied, "Oh yeah, all the time. Ares proposes killing you at least three times a day, but dad always tells him no, Hades and Pluto would murder them both at the same time for taking Nico's little toy.".

Jason raised an eyebrow and Annabeth snickered, but Percy merely grew even more angry. "Great. Now deities _other _than Aphrodite are messing in my love life.", he groused, glaring at the ceiling in aggravation, "Next thing you know I'll be locked in Hephaestus' forge with some random person they think I'd be good with.".

"Hold on, back up.", Annabeth interrupted, assessing Frank with a critical gaze, "_Nico's little toy_?".

The child of war froze, looking incredibly like a deer caught in the headlights as Jason and Percy pinned him with their gazes as well. Sighing in resignation, he admitted, "Yeah. Aphrodite told him that he still likes Percy, but he won't admit it. Even to himself.".

"Really? Ha, well, good job Eros!", Jason mocked, then smiled sheepishly at Percy's incredulous look. "He, ah, may have forced Nico to admit he had a crush on you back in Croatia. Nico said he was over you, though, so I didn't think it would make a difference.". Percy stared at him a second longer, then calmly got to his feet.

"Where're you going?", Annabeth asked, puzzled, as Percy scooped up some clothing from his dresser and made his way to the door.

"I feel like a shower.", he said over his shoulder as he left the room.


End file.
